My little Girl Friend can't be this cute
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Como se sabe, los hermanos no pueden ser novios, así que ambos hermanos decidieron olvidarlo, ¿De quien se enamorara Kirino?, ¿Que pasa si se enamora de la misma persona que su mejor amiga?- MAL SUMMARY jejeje ya saben como soy, ALE que es OC xd ustedes deciden con quien se queda ;)


**Al final pongo explicaciones, ahorita mi mente quiere trabajar jejeje ES UN FANFIC OC DE oreimo :D y no. No me pertenece**

Todos los dias eran los mismos para Kirino, en la mañana estar practica de deporte, en el día la escuela, en la tarde el trabajo y la noche juegos...¿Juegos?, si, juegos Eroge, solo su familia sabe de ellos, puesto que si la sociedad se llegara a enterar terminaria marcada como Otaku pervertida

Era un lunes en la tarde que llego un nuevo chico a la escuela media de Kirino

-Alumnos tomen asiento, hoy llega un nuevo alumno a la clase- Ordeno el profesor tocando con la tisa el pizarron, todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento, los chicos normales adelantes, y un grupo de 3 Gamers y Otakus atras, todos prestando atención

-Kirino- Le susurro su amiga, Ayase- No hay que dejar que el niño nuevo caíga en mano de esos otakus- Al parecer su mejor amiga normal tampoco sabía de su afición

-Eh...si- Dijo esta algo entristecida de que su mejor amiga normal le tenga fobia a los otakus

-Bueno joven, presentate- Ordeno el maestro

-Hue...-Dijo este con los ojos cerrados- ¿Presentar...que?- Pregunto bostesando

-Presentate...¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el maestro

-Si...es solo que anoche...me quede jugando hasta la madrugada World of Fantasia...además se presento la ova especial de Bleach...no podía...-Echo un gran bostezo- Perdermela- Comento, luego respiro hondo y dijo- Mi nombre es Ryusake Bruno

-¡Oh, un putaku!- Se burlaron los "normales" del salón, Kirino volteo a ver a su amiga, estaba molesta

-Eh...puedes sentarte junto a Kosaka Kirino- Dijo este ya que era el unico lugar vacío

El chico asintio con la cabeza, puso su mochila en su espalda y fue hacía el asiento asignado, en el camino Ayase lo miro con desprecio, el hizo caso omiso y paso de ella, esta quedo indignada, luego se cruzo con Kirino, esta no la miro con desprecio, simplemente lo dejo pasar...Llego a su asieno, suspiro y se sento

La clase siguio hasta un punto donde Ayase ya no pudo soportarlo y se puso de pie

-¡Maestro!- Grito esta- ¡No puedo sentarme junto a esta persona!- Grito esta apuntando al nuevo estudiante

-¿Te ha hecho algo, Aragaki-san?- Pregunto el maestro preocupado

-¡Simplemente no puedo estar junto a un Otaku!- Grito esta enojada

-E...esa no es una razón válida- Dijo el maestro

-¡Cambiate de asiento!- Le ordeno Ayase a Bruno, este la ignoro y saco una libreta de su mochila, empezando a dibujar un poco de anime

-¡Que te cambies, por favor!- Grito esta un poco más fuerte y golpeando la mesa del chico, este tomo la mano de Ayase y la alejo de su libreta

-Echas a perder el dibujo- Comento este secamente y se puso de pie- Sabes pensaras que soy un asco de persona...pero significa que no te has mirado en un espejo- La chica se indigno e iba a hablar pero el se adelanto- Veras, yo no te he hecho nada malo...¡Ni siquiera se quien diablos eres!, pero no puedes venir y echarme porque soy un Otaku o porque soy un Gamer, eso es discriminación, las personas que discriminan son peor que escoria...significa que la unica persona mala en este lugar, es nadie más que tu- La callo, esta no pudo defenderse pues Bruno tenía razón- Ahora toma asiento y dejame en paz que no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo contigo- Tomo asiento otra vez y siguio dibujando, sonriendo embobadamente- Jeje, este quedara bien- Canturreo el chico

Ayase tomo asiento y se callo, quedo humillada ante toda la clase...por un otaku que sabe defenderse.

Paso el tiempo de clase y llego la hora de descanso...como siempre el grupo de Gamers se juntaron a hablar sobre los juegos que jugaron el fin de semana...Kirino siempre ha tenido ganas de compartir sus experiencias con los demás sobre los videojuegos y solo podía hacerlo una vez a la semana con sus amigas otaku, esta vez el grupo de Kirino se quedo en el salón, puesto que había mucho calor afuera...igual el grupo de Gamers y Bruno se quedaron dentro

Los chicos Gamers se fueron acercando a Bruno hasta que lo alcanzaron y lo saludaron

-Hola- Dijo un chico algo gordito y con lentes

-Hola- respondio este sonriendole- ¿Ustedes tambien juegan?- Pregunto, Kirino podía escuchar la conversación mientras hacía creerle a sus amigasque las estaba escuchando

-¡S...si!- Dijo un chico mas flaco y tambien con lentes- Igual hemos jugado World of Fantasia

-¿En serio?, a mi me encanto, aunque se trate de una beta- Dijo este emocionandose

-En serio esos otaku causan muchos lios- Comento una chica de pelo morado llamada Kanako

-Ni que lo digas...- Comento Ayase molesta, Kirino como siempre, hizo silencio ante los comentarios

-¿Sabían que en el nivel 12 en modo ultra difícil te encuentras con un Easter Egg en medio de la jungla en Origin of the future?- Comento Bruno

-¿¡En serio!?- Comento el gordito, su nombre era Kaoru Yamakuza

-¡Hay que probarlo ya!- Comento el flaco, llamada Hitomi Onoda, sacando de su mochila un portatil y iniciando el juego, a Kirino le entro la curiosidad

-¿Kirino?- Pregunto Ayase ya que le estaba hablando y ella no estaba reaccionando

-¿Eh?, si, entiendo- Respondio con una excusa Kirino

-Son gente tan rara, ¿No es así, Kirino?- Pregunto Kanako

-Eh...- Ella no entendia porque pensaban que eran raros... a veces hasta le molestaba- Yo veo que se estan divirtiendo, Ayase, no veo porque son malos...si se estan divirtiendo- Dijo esta arriesgandose al sermon de su amiga

-¡Claro que lo son!, ¡Además esas cosas son malas!- Dijo esta gritando

-¿Qué los juegos son malos?- Pregunto el chico de pelo negro, Bruno

-¡T...tu alejate de aquí!- Grito Ayase

-¿Porque?, ¿Les contagiare germenes?- Pregunto riendose- ¿Crees que nosotros no tenemos futuro, verdad?- Pregunto este con una sonrisa **(Marca Natsu para aquellas que quieran ñ.ñ)**

-¡Es muy obvio que no lo tienen!- Grito esta

-Es divertido hablar contigo- Dijo este riendo- Estas más confundida que hasta da risa- Comento entre risas

-¿Estas burlandote de mi?- Pregunto esta indignada

-¡Si, me estoy burlando de ti!- Grito- Porque lo que dijo esta chica- Apunto a Kirino- Es lo más coherente que escucharas en tu vida- Comento riendo- Nos divertimos, aun así aprobamos y vivimos, ¿En donde esta lo malo?, ¿No maduramos?, Lo dice la chica que no soporta estar junto a un Gamer...¡JA!, es lo mismo a un homofóbico...Y por eso dije- Dijo este levantando la mano- Que no vales la pena

-¿¡A ti que te- Se callo

-Cualquier persona que no acepte a las personas como son no tiene derecho a criticar a nadie en lo absoluto, tampoco vale la pena estar con esa persona, solo estaría cerrada en su burbuja comfort, es como el arte...se dice que matar animales es arte y pintar en la pared es un delito..."No puedo estar con esta persona porque tiene gustos extraños", ¡Que ni malos son!, si te dijera que me encanta matar personas al aíre libre entonces si, puedes alejarte de mi, ¡Pero por favor!, son videojuegos...bueno, tampoco me acerque a hablarte de como corregir tu vida...vine para decirte algo a tí- Dijo este y se acerco a la oreja de Kirino y le susurro- _Se puede ver el CD que tienes en tu bolsa, si no quieres que te descubran, te sugiero que lo escondas lentamente antes de que entren los demas_- Dijo este y se fue

-¿Q...que le pasa a ese hombre?- Pregunto Ayase frustrada, es como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago con un fierro, el chico simplemente uso la verdad y la puso en dolorosas palabras

Por otro lado Kirino volteo a ver su bolsa y en efecto se estaba saliendo el CD del nuevo Eroge que compro en la mañana y lentamente lo guardo

-¿Te hizo algo, Kirino?- Pregunto Kanako

-N...no, nada- Respondio esta, cada vez tenía más ganas de ir al grupo que tenía a lado y compartir sus ideas con ellos...seran sus amigas, pero estar con ellas y hablar de tonterías sobre modas y tiendas le aburria más que esperar una fila de 3 horas para un manga nuevo

-¡Hace unos días compre esto!- Grito Bruno, llamando la atencion tanto de Kirino...como de...¿Ayase?- Es la nueva edición limitada del League of Champions, con skins reales del Team Rito

-¡No puede ser!- Murmuro para si misma Kirino, ese era el unico juego además de los de hermanitas pequeñas con el que se había viciado hace no mucho tiempo, volteo a ver a Bruno y en la mano traía el codigo

-¿Pasa algo, Kirino?- Pregunto Ayase deprimida, Kirino nego con la cabeza- Creo que...que debería disculparme...no se porque pero me siento horrible...

-¡Además, mira!- Grito Onoda- Tiene la skin de Ajri incluida...¿¡Edición ultra limitada!?, ¿¡Como lo conseguiste!?- Pregunto este

-¿No sabían que lo vendieron ayer en las 11 en el 24 horas?- Pregunto este, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al parecer no se enteraron...al igual que Kirino

-Sabes, Bruno tengo una duda- Pregunto Kaoru- Ayer entre al mundo elfo de WoF y me encontre con un dragón morado...me venció porque solo soy un healer pero...¿Qué hace ese dragón ahí?

-Podria ser por el evento- Respondio este- Hay un evento de dragones en los mundos principales, pero se recomienda que se enfrenten a ellos con un equipo completo

-Ya...-entendio Kaoru

Siguieron hablando un rato, el grupo Gamer estuvo riendo, el grupo de Kirino permanecio callado, Kirino atenta a lo que decían ahí, Ayase reflexionando sobre lo que habia echo y Kanaki...hablando sola porque ninguna de sus amigas le estaba haciendo caso

Termino el descanso y todos volvieron a sus lugares...

Termino la escuela y todos estaban en la zona de salida, Bruno estaba caminando hacía la salida tambien hasta que alguien le llamo

-¿Tu?- Pregunto este apuntando hacía Ayase

-S...si- Dio esta apartando a la mirada, algunos chicos los espiaban detras de un arbol y murmuraban cosas como "¿Ven?, si las ignoras y las tratas mal, se enamoran de tí", Kirino estaba a un lado de ellos y suspiro "Ustedes estan muy mal" Dijo esta

Bruno suspiro- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto

-P...pe...- Murmuro esta

-¿Pe?- Pregunto- No te escucho

-¡Perdón!- Grito esta sonrojada- Por tratarte como te trate...Perdón, yo en serio no valgo la pena- Dijo bajando la cabeza- Y me siento muy mal, por eso te pido una disculpa- Dijo esta inclinandose y esperando una respuesta

-Perdonada- Dijo este mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba con la mano en el aíre despidiendose- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-Dijo este y se fue

-Felicidades- Felicito Kirino a su amiga por lograr disculparse

-Gracias- Respondio esta- ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?- Pregunto

-Si...regreso hasta tarde a casa- Respondio esta suspirando, ya se llevaba bien con su hermano mayor por lo que no podía odiar estar en casa para nada, es más, prefería estar en casa, siempre estaba entrenando o modelando y nunca le daba tiempo para hacer algo más, hasta se fue a USA a entrenar...ya estaba harta de lo mismo

Dos horas después termino su entrenamiento y fue camino a casa, pero tomo un desvio hacia una tienda, quería ver si estaba en venta "Hermanita, hermanito ñum ñum- Segunda edición" y se encontro con Ayase comprando unos cuantos ingredientes

-¡Hola, Ayase!- Le grito Kirino

-¿Kirino?- Pregunto esta- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Eh...-Tenía que buscar una excusa- Vine por algo de leche

-¿Leche?- Pregunto esta- Hm...creo que hay junto a la zona de videojuegos- Dijo esta apuntando a la dirección

-'Gracias a dios'- Penso esta, así podría comprar el juego, solo tenía que esperar a que ella se fuera

-Oh, la chica de la escuela- Comento un chico detras de ella, esta volteo

-¿Bruno?- Pregunto esta

-¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto el riendo

-Kosaka Kirino- Respondio, haciendo relucir su "linda personalidad"

-Ya- Respondio este- ¿Y vienes a comprar un juego verdad?- Pregunto este con una cara zorruna

-¿De que ha...-Se callo, el ya sabía de lleno sobre su secreto- S...si

-Eeeeh, pues buena suerte- Dijo este y se fue

-¡Tu!- Escucho Kirino el grito de Ayase- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar- Dijo este- ¿A que más vendria?

-Eh...-Dijo esta, al parecer cuando el esta ahi ella dice pura incoherencia- ¿Q...que compraste?- Pregunto para no quedar mal

-Un juego- Respondio este- Y jamón, hace falta en la casa- Se empezo a reír- ¿Como vas con tu fobia?- Pregunto avanzando en la fila- No puedes quitartela de la noche a la mañana

-Voy...bien, supongo- Dijo esta y Bruno se acerco

-¿Te sigo dando asco?- Pregunto sonriente aguantandose una carcajada

-¡N...no!- Respondio esta- Ya no me das asco...eh...

-Ryusake Bruno, aunque ya lo dije antes- Dijo este alejandose de ella

-A...Aragaki Ayase- Se presento esta

-Un gusto- Se rió y la empujo para que avanze- Vamos, vamos, quiero ir a cenar- Dijo este apurandola

-Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo esta apurandose y entregando las cosas que comprara

Terminaron de comprar y se despidieron, gracias a ello, Kirino pudo comprar su juego, así que al día siguiente se lo agradecera..

**Y fin**

**PREGUNTA**

**¿Con quien se queda?... ¿Kirino o Ayase?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, ME INSPIRAN C:**


End file.
